


Man Down

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Kinda, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: There is a surprise threat when the team goes to apprehend an unsub.





	Man Down

They had been prepared for the unsub to be violent.

They weren’t prepared for his 16-year-old daughter to pick up his gun and level it at them.

"Spencer, look out!" Derek yelled, shoving him out of the way before Spencer even saw the gun the girl was pointing at him.

The gunshot rang out just before several local LEOs managed to pin her down.

"Derek?" Spencer carefully moved out from under the larger man. "Derek, are you…" He didn't finish the question, seeing the blood already spreading over Derek's leg. "Shit."

Derek tried to sit up. "What?"

"Don't move!" Spencer pushed him back down, pulling off his jacket and used it to put pressure on the wound. "I need a medic over here!"

"Spencer, what are you...oh, wait, there's the pain," Derek sighed, "Yep, I've been shot, wonderful."

"Stay still," Spencer said, "It may have hit your femoral artery."

"You worry too much, Pretty Boy," Derek said with a laugh, "I'm fine."

"I'd like to get a medical opinion, thanks," Spencer looked up. "Hey, you've gone pale, are you feeling okay?"

"You may have been onto something about the femoral artery," Derek murmured. "I'm not feeling so hot."

"Derek, hey," Spencer tapped Derek's leg, keeping as much pressure as he could on the wound. "Hey, stay with me."

Derek didn't respond, head falling back and body going limp.

"Where's that medic?" Spencer yelled, panic forming a heavy weight in his gut. "Agent down!"

The medics finally arrived, shoving Spencer out of the way and leaving him with hands soaked in his friend's blood as the paramedics rushed him away.


End file.
